This invention relates to separation devices and is particularly concerned with an overflow screening device for the separation of liquid-borne solids from a carrier liquid.
There are many situations where solids/liquid mixtures in a holding or reaction tank, or a liquid conveyancing system, can overflow due to power outages, excess input flow rates, plant breakdown, and the like. In those cases it is often desirable to separate the solids from the liquid so that the solids can be returned to the tank and the liquid discharged.